


Stay Put

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Omorashi, Peeing Into Things That Are Not a Toilet, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Precious Peter Parker, Short One Shot, Tony stark is trying, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Tony gives Peter one job... and then he needs to pee and that makes it a tiny bit more difficult.  A misunderstanding leaves him feeling like he can't take a break but eventually... he has to ask...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Stay Put

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh* It's not Christmas themed but here it is anyway. I just... I really wanted to write one more... after this, it might be a little while before I post anymore Omo... when I do, I promise it'll be a bit longer and more fleshed out. ...and it'll feature a bed-wetting Peter. So there is that. :)
> 
> This probably needs to be cleaned up a little more... but I'll get on it later. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! xD

When came bouncing into Tony's lab, he was in the best possible mood. School had gone perfectly, he'd made plans with Ned for the weekend and Mr. Delmar, who had just added fresh Mango juice to the menu, gave him a free cup with his sandwich. That and of course, the obvious... _he was going to work in Tony's la_ b... It was like the entire day was on his side for once. "Hey, Mr. Stark!", he called out once he's slurped up the last of his drink and settled his bag down by the door.

"Hey, kid. Glad you're here. I was waiting for you to get started on this.", Tony said as he gestured towards a machine, Peter had never seen before. "You ready to get to work? Need a snack or anything before we start?", he asked out of consideration. The kid tended to be starving and or need to pee when he got there and this was going to be a long process. Though he never said that. He just asked the question and waited for a firm nod of the boy's head. Once he had that, no more thought went into it and he started explaining everything.

Peter nodded along at the explanation and grinned ear to ear. It was a prototype for a machine that could weave a spider-suit based on any set specification in a matter of hours. All he had to do was create the settings based on the set features. He could tweak them however he wanted or needed to with the help of the machines, user interface. There wasn't much to select from yet because this was solely a trial run but Tony helped him go through it to give him an idea of how it would work. By the time he had the holographic web-shooters enveloping his hand for tweaking it had been well over an hour of trial and error and his bladder was starting to insist that he take a break while the rest of him insisting quite the opposite. "So, I set this all up and then what?", Peter asked as he practically bounced on his toes from excitement. At least he told himself it was from excitement but it definitely could have been his body's way of countering his bladders persistent nudging. 

"Then you press this button here and it gets started.", Tony said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Awesome.", Peter replied as he hit the button and watched the machine jump to life, knitting together the material while laying the intricate wiring just so. It was ridiculously genius and would no doubt save him and Tony time when it came to upgrades for the spider-suit in the future. No more timely repairs. A new one could be created on the spot as needed. "This is insane."

Tony smirked at the juvenile praise and patted the kid on the shoulder. "Awesome and insane. That's definitely what was going for.", he laughed. Then he stood beside Peter for some time as they watched the machine do its job. There were a few times, a thread or wire would get caught up and Tony would make an adjustment and note the problem, explaining the process to Peter as he did so. Then when he was pretty sure the boy knew how to keep track of the prototype notes he turned to walk away. "I've got some important SI stuff I have to get done today. You sit here and keep an eye on this. Once it's done we'll go over the adjustments and start working out the kinks. There's also a possibility for bigger issues so... If you see any smoke, fire, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... call me. Otherwise, this is all you. So, stay put until it's done."

Nodding his head, Peter watched as his mentor walked away. It was about the time he sat down that he realized that his bladder was far more full than he would like. He sat there and observed the process, as directed for a while. Though the longer he sat the more full his bladder became and soon he was furrowing his brow and trying not to grimace and squirm. Not that it mattered. Tony wasn't paying him one bit of attention. The man was thoroughly involved in his own project. He considered asking him if it would be okay if he ran to the bathroom really quickly but he'd told him the work he had to do was _important_ and he didn't want to interrupt. So he didn't. He went back to watching the machine.

A few more minutes passed and he was having to cross his ankles as his bladder absolutely pounded within him. The pressure was nearly overwhelming and the resulting anxiety was no help. It was right about then that he realized, he'd not had to adjust anything or make any notes in several minutes and he was starting to wonder if he could run take a quick pee before anything else could happen. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to do just that when he remembered what Tony had said about the potential for smoke or fire and he groaned. If something like that happened while he wasn't there, that would be bad... _but FRIDAY would be watching, right?,_ he asked himself only to once again talk himself out of running to get some relief. Tony had given this chore to him. That meant that either the AI couldn't keep an eye on it or he'd not set her up to do so. He needed to stay there until it was done.

Sitting in the chair, Peter tried not to while. He could now feel his pee starting to escape him in warm, wet little dribbles. The front of his boxers had long since grown damp and now they were teetering on just plain wet. A glance down into his lap revealed a small dine sized dark spot was starting to form just to the right of his zipper where his tip was tucked by his thigh. 

He had to make a decision. He could interrupt Tony and tell him that he was about to piss himself like a toddler or he could abandon his task and hope that nothing happened in the time it took him to piss his brains out in the bathroom. He was really, really regretting that drink but it had never been a problem before. Typically the bathroom was always open and available and he never had to ask to use it. If he needed to pee, he went to pee. It had been that way ever since his very first visit there. After holding it in as long as he possibly could he'd asked if he was allowed to use the bathrooms there and was told to go whenever the needed to... and god, he needed to, right now. He really, really needed to but he just wasn't sure that the same rules applied. Tony had told him to stay put until it was done.

Peter swallowed hard and licked his lips. He had made his choice. Looking down at the wet spot on his jean he could see that it had already spread to the size of a quarter and he knew he couldn't hold it much longer. He was going to wet himself and that would be world ending, he was sure of it. "Um... Mr. Stark?", he called out hesitantly, thus gaining the man's attention. "Is there, like, a pause button or something?", he asked hopefully. 

"Not really? You _could_ pause it but there's no guarantee it would pick back up where it left of properly. We'll have to test that another time.", Tony replied, assuming the question had been purely for curiosity's sake.

"Oh.", Peter replied sounding more than a little disappointed. He'd really hoped that question would be the end of it. He would be able to stall the process and get up to take his over-due piss without having to call the man's attention to the situation he'd allowed himself to get into. "I, um... Mr. Stark...?", he tried to add but the words got lost in his mouth.

"Everything alright over there?", Tony asked with concern because Peter hadn't called him 'Mr. Stark' in over a month and now he's done it twice in less than ten minutes. At first, he thought maybe the kid was hurt but then he noticed the boy's furrowed brow and scrunched up face and... then it clicked. The kid was busting to go to the bathroom. The question was... why had he waited so long. He knew where it was and he knew he didn't have to wait for permission... so maybe it was something else... There was only one way to find out. "Hey, Buddy? Do you need to pee?"

"Mm-hmm. Really bad but you told me not to get up and I didn't want to disturb you and I couldn't--", Peter started to frantically explain. He could feel more pee squeezing out and knew the spot on his jeans had to be even more noticeable now but he would figure out how to deal with that later. Right now he needed to get to the toilet before the wet spot became wet _everything_. He really didn't want to have to explain that.

Hearing the kid's distraught tone, Tony didn't question it any further. "--Go. I'll keep an eye on the suit.", he instructed as he hopped off of his own stool to close the distance between them. However, Peter made no move to get up off of the stool he was sitting on. "Pete? Go pee, kiddo. It's fine."

Peter nodded his head and closed his eyes. He wanted to do what his mentor was telling him to do. He wanted to jump up and run across the room and into the bathroom as quickly as possible. The problem was that he was afraid that if he stood up, he would lose what little control he had left and that his piss would come cascading down his legs and onto the man's, no doubt, expensive floor. "I will. I need a minute.", he breathed out as he tried to suppress the urge to whine. He needed to pee so bad, it literally hurt yet he couldn't bring himself to get to his feet.

It was then, they Tony got close enough to see that the, now golf ball sized wet patch on the boy's pants and sighed in sympathy. The poor, kid. There wasn't really much he could do for him at this point other than be supportive. "Whenever you're ready.", he said quietly and Peter nodded his head.

When he did finally stand up, Peter could feel the shift in gravity begin to pull down on all of the liquid inside of him and this time he couldn't stop the whimpering hiss that slipped out from between his teeth. He had to cross is legs and bend at the waist for a second or two before he began to stiffly make his way towards the bathroom. It was only about twenty steps but it felt like a mile as each step cause a pain to shoot through his lower abdomen. By the time he made it to the front of the toilet, the close proximity was teasing him mercilessly. His bladder was telling him 'close enough' while his brain told him 'no, no, no, not here.'

Just as it seemed like his bladder was going to win the war, Peter managed to get his jeans and practically sopping underwear down to his knees in one fell swoop. In his desperation, he failed to notice the lid was down and rather than attempting to rectify that problem he raised himself up onto his tippy toes and turned towards the sink, little bits of pee sprinkling onto the floor the whole time. He wasn't even fully situated before he was letting it all go with a shuddering sigh as his pee sprayed into the sink so quickly that the drain couldn't quite keep up the volume, causing it to back up and pool slightly at the bottom. 

He wasn't exactly pleased with himself for having to resort to pissing in his mentor's sink but he couldn't deny how relieved he felt. Especially not when there was a mirror right in front of him and he could see the tension leaving his body just as quickly as the piss was. It was kind of weird when he thought about it. He'd never actually _watched himself_ pee before. It was almost gratifying to see the alleviation cross his face as his bladder emptied. 

It went on that way for quite a while, loudly splashing directly in front of him. Each second bringing him closer to being blissfully empty. Eventually, his heavy stream turned into a thin arc before coming to a stop. As he tucked back into his cooling underwear he cringed and considered taking them off completely but he idea of his rough jeans rubbing up against his most sensitive parts seemed equally uncomfortable so he just grunted in frustration and began to wash his hands. As he did so he made a point of rinsing the sink as well as possible in hoped that his mentor would never know what he did. 

Just as he was about to flush the toilet, for show, he realized he'd never shut the door. If Tony had bothered at any point to look his way... then he already knew what he'd done.

Blushing deeply, Peter made his way back over to where the man was waiting for him. "I'm, um, I'm back.", he said sheepishly as he wondered how his great day had become _this._ Peeing in Tony's sink because he was having a bathroom emergency that left him with no time to deal with the toilet lid and wet boxers. 

Having witnessed the whole thing, Tony wasn't sure if the boy was uneasy about the vessel he'd used to empty himself into or the state of his clothing. Assuming it was both he tried to carefully address both because he really wasn't judging him. However, tact was not his strong suit so it came off a little more gruff than he'd meant for it too. "I can give you some dry clothes and don't worry about the sink, kid. It's had worse things poured into it than some piss." When he saw the way the boy lowered his head at his poor attempt at comfort, he tried again. "It's not a big deal, I swear.", he said with a shrug of his shoulders and then decided to tact some personal experience on for proof. "One time, when I was down here working on a tech bing? Lost track of literally everything including my own sense of self-awareness. I held it too long and then I pissed myself completely...more than once. You made into the bathroom so... there's that."

"Really?", Peter asked before he could stop himself. He'd heard stories about his mentor's 'self-destructive' phase and knew that the story potentially held merit but he was sort of taken aback by the man's openness about it.

"Yeah. Not my best moment.", Tony replied with a sigh. "What was your deal though? Why didn't you just tell me you needed to that a piss? I would have taken over for you until you got back?"

No longer feeling _quite as bad_ about the whole thing, Peter went on to explain his thought process while Tony nodded along. When he was done, Tony left to go grab him some clothes and soon enough, he was changed into something much more comfortable. Shortly after, the machine finished its last stitch and for the most part it had been a successful run. "This looks really good, Tony.", Peter said once he'd removed the suit and looked it over.

"Yep. I think we're onto something here.", Tony said as he started to adjust the little tiny bits of code that seemed to be slightly off. "You ready for a round two?"

"I'm ready,", Peter said with renewed enthusiasm. He'd just been to the bathroom so he was sure he was good to go. 

Tony smiled and started the process all over again before turning towards his bench. Though this time he modified his instructions slightly. "I still have a bit more to do over here but if you need _anything_ let me know. I'm never to busy to help you out. Got it, kiddo?"

Peter smiled and nodded his head, thankful for the clarification. "Yes, sir, Tony.", he said with a thumbs up. "I've definitely got it." 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the planetarium potty problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024927) by [Star_less](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less)




End file.
